Why were they born?
by Anime Angel Girl88
Summary: why were Sakura and Syaoron born? What if there wasn't any clow cards?Well this story is a ccs/fy crossover. SxS.Sakura and Syaoron are one of the Suzaku seishi.Please R+R no flames!
1. Default Chapter

Why They Were Born  
  
By:Anime Angel88  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own FY and CCS Clamp and Yuu Watase does. So DON"T SUE ME!! I'm poor!!!  
  
Why was Sakura and Syaoron born for. Well in this fic the clow card doesn't exsit .Yet.  
Well enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The sun just rose as its rays of light hit Sakura and Tamahome's sleepy face. Sakura was a girl  
at the age of 15.She had long brown hair with emerald green eyes.Her hair stopped at her  
waist.Her real name was Ying-fa, but people called her Sakura.Her older brother, Tamahome was  
17.He had long black hair and brown eyes. He had his hair in along pony tail that had a ribbon  
running in and out of the pony tail that at the end of the long lock of hair it was tied with the  
ribbon. His real name was Kishuku, but people preferred Tamahome. Their last name was Sou.  
They were sleeping in a deserted ally way with a piece of bamboo mat over their heads. Then   
they walked out of the ally way. They started walking into the crowd of people. Then Tamahome  
jumped up on a brick wall.  
"Ladies and gentlemen" He said as people turned around to look at him. Sakura was leaning   
against the wall. "If you nice people need assistance with any thing my sister and I will work for  
money"  
He finished as people ignored him and went on with their lives.  
Then he jumped off the wall.  
"Well that didn't go well" Sakura said as they started walking.  
Then all of a sudden they heard someone scream.  
"Help!!" A girl said as they reached the scene. There were two girls who looked around Sakura's  
age. They were wearing weird clothes. One had brown hair that was in two buns. And the other had  
blond short hair.  
"Help!!" The girl with buns yelled as she tried kicking the guy that were trying to take them away.   
Then Tamahome threw a rock at the guy that was holding the girl with buns while Sakura  
jumped from the roof they were standing from. Tamahome jumped down at the guy while Sakura   
was beating up the other guys that were around the girl with blond hair. She kicked and  
punched. As Tamahome kicked and punched the guys that were running towards him.As he was fighting a red symbol appeared on his forehead. Then his agility picked up and he rushed towards  
the girl with buns. Then he twisted the attacker's arm.As the guy fell to the ground his friends did too, thanks to Sakura. Then the girl with buns said thank you.  
"Thank you"The girl said  
"You're welcome" Tamahome said as he held out his hand" Now you can pay us"  
The two strange girls looked like they didn't have any money.  
"You idiot!" Sakura said as she hit her brother upside his head "You will have to excuse my  
brother. He is a bit rude"  
Then a strange light circled around the strange girls. Ands suddenly they vanished.  
"That was weird" Tamahome said amazed.  
"Yeah yeah whatever!" Sakura said as she walked away.  
Sakura was thinking of what had happened today. Tamahome and Sakura have been learning   
martial arts since they were little. And that mark on Tamahome's forehead only showed when he  
was fighting. It meant Ogre. She had one too. But her symbol was located on her right wrist. Her  
symbol meant cherry blossom. Above that symbol was a weird marking. It was half of another   
symbol.So when her symbol showed it that weird symbol and the symbol of cherry blossom   
would appear glowing red.Her symbol would show when she would use her powers. That's right   
she had powers. She can throw chi balls, make stuff appear, read peoples minds, float, fly, put up  
sheilds, and she can use the four elements. But she rarely did those stuff. Tamahome's special  
powers were his martial arts and throw chi blasts.  
All day long they were walking around looking for some thing to do,but found none.So they  
returned to the deserted ally way as the moon glowed brightly.Then Sakura made some blankets  
and two pillows appear and they went to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next day  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was sunrise as Sakura and Tamahome woke up. Sakura made the stuff disappeared.  
Then they walked into the crowd.Then they walked to a restraunt to eat breakfast. Sakura and  
Tamahome were eating as they planned on what to do today.  
"Okay, so we are going to split up to find work."Tamahome said as he stuffed rice into his mouth.  
"Okay, so we meet back at the alleyway at night."Sakura said.  
After they ate they practiced their martial arts by sparring each other. They did this for one hour.  
Then they split up. Sakura saw an elderly lady trying to carry her groceries home so Sakura   
rushed to help her.After she helped she received some money. It was sunny as Sakura walked  
along the deserted pathway. Then some guys approached.  
"Hey this girl would be great to play with" The guy said grinning as ten guys circled her.  
Then she started to get nervous. They closed in on her, but she started to defend her self.She started to kick  
guys here and punch guys there but that didn't work. Her symbol started to glow as she threw chi  
balls at them as she continued to fight. She also received some bruises and cut, and a broken arm  
from the guys. She was getting tired. Then she heard a horse approach. It stopped and a young  
guy about her age jumped off the horse's back.He had brown hair and honey brown eyes.  
"Hey what are you guys doing to this young lady?"He asked  
"It's none of your business"One of the men shouted. Then other men ran towards him. Then a red  
symbol appeared on his left wrist. The symbol ment little wolf, and above the symbol was half a  
symbol like Sakura. She helped the young man fight she threw chi basts ,and fire balls.As the   
young man threw thunder bolts. After all of the men were on the ground unconscious Sakura   
fainted, but the young man catched her before she hit the ground. He carried her to his horse and  
started heading home.As the young man reached his home the guards greeted him.  
"Hello prince Xiao-lang" One of the guards said "What are you doing with a young lady?"  
"Don't ask" Xiao-lang said as he jumped off of his horse with Sakura "Tell the maid to bring   
healing ointment and bandages" He said as he walked to his room with Sakura in his arms. As he   
went into his room he put Sakura on his bed. Then he opened one window. Then a maid  
approached him.  
"Here is the ointment and bandages you wanted your highness" She said as she set the stuff down  
on his table,and left. Then he started to put ointment on the bruises on her arms and legs. Then  
wrapped bandages arount the broken arm and cuts. His name was Xiao-lang Seishuku. He was  
the prince of Konan. His older brother, Saihitei was the king. Xiao-lang would call him  
Hotothori, and Hotothori would call him Syaoron. Their parents died when Syaoron was 6.At the   
moment Hotohori was in town doing something. As he was dressing Sakura's wounds he was   
wondering who she was.He never had any social contact with any people his age.So he was   
wondering if he would be his friend. He was always lonely. He looked at her face he wondered  
what was she doing with that mark on her wrist. He noticed that she was throwing fire balls back  
at that pathway. After he was done he sat there watching her sleep.  
Meanwhile with Tamahome.....  
Tamahome was eating lunch when he over heard some men talking about something.  
"Hey did you hear about that weird girl looking for a guy with a symbol on his head?" one of the  
men said.  
"no"the other man replied  
"Excuse me but can you tell me that again?" Tamahome asked. After he realized that it was that   
girl with buns he paid for his lunch and gave the men his card. Then he left. He went searching  
for that girl.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Author's note: Hey peps! Well do you like it? I know it's long,I wanted to type more but my mother  
told me to stop typing today. Well ja ne! 


	2. chapter 2

Why They Were Born  
  
By:Anime Angel Girl88  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own CCS and FY ,Clamp and Yuu Watsae does so don't sue!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After Tamahome left the restraunt he started serching for the girl.Then he heard a really familiar Scream.  
  
"HELP!!!!!"The girl yelled as Tamahome hid behind a tree.This time she wasn't with her blond friend.She was doing some weird moves on the attackers,but when she walked away one of the attackers pulled her by the ankle.This was Tamahome's cue.  
  
"Hey!"He said as he stepped towards them,"Let her go!"  
  
"No"The attacker said as he got up from the ground.  
  
Tamahome started kicking him.Then his red symbol appeared.Then the guy dropped to the ground.  
  
"Thank you"The girl said  
  
"Well you could pay me now"Tamahome said as she looked disapointed.Then he started to walk away,but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Please help me I don't have a place to stay"She said  
  
"I don't know, I travel alot"Tamahome said as he saw Emperor's carrige aproaching,"If you want to stay with me go ask the Emperor for two gems"He said as the girl ran into the street  
  
"Okay I will!"She said  
  
Tamahome was stunned "I didn't really mean it"  
  
So he ran in after her.She was holding onto the emperor's arm asking for two gems. Guards were getting ready to grab her ,but Tamahome jumped in and carried her.  
  
"Hi my name is Tamahome"He said "What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Miaka"She said looking disappointed"Now I owe you three gems"  
  
"Let me claim my pay"He said as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
She was blushing.Guards were getting ready to capture them but the strange light appeared around Miaka and the gurds stopped.Then the light disappeared.  
  
"What the hell?"Tamahome said as he looked at her"What are you?"  
  
"I'm and ordinary High School girl"She said as the guards approached them.  
  
"Get them to the prison."One of the guards yelled.  
  
The next thing they knew they were in the dungeon in the palace.  
  
"What am I going to do?"Miaka asked"I'm hungry"She said as she got out a pack of bubble gum.  
  
"Hey what did you put in your mouth?"The guard asked.  
  
Miaka blew a bubble as she walked to the guard.  
  
"Get it away from me!!"He yelled,then he fainted.  
  
"Hey, how did you do that?"Tamahome asked as he got the key and opened the door.  
  
"Want it?"She asked "you can have it" She said as she threw him the pack of gum.  
  
"Really?Cool"He said as they walked down the hall.Then they saw a statue of a pheonex.  
  
"What's a statue of a large rooster doing here?"Miaka asked  
  
"That's not a large rooster,it the god Suzaku....."Tamahome said as Miaka smelled food and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile in Syaoron's room.....  
  
Sakura was starting to wake up.When she did she was greeted by Syaoron.  
  
"Who are you?"She said as her symbol appered.  
  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you"Syaoron responded as his symbol appeared.  
  
"Huh?"Sakura asked as she saw Syaoron's symbol.  
  
"My name is Syaoron"He replied  
  
"My name is Sakura"She replied.  
  
"How did you."Sakura started  
  
"Oh this?"He asked  
  
"I was born with it like you.My symbol is little wolf "He said showing it to her.  
  
"Mine is cherry blossom,but what is that above it"She asked as she showed him hers.  
  
"I don't know"He said as he put his left arm next to Sakura's right arm,then some thing happened.Their symbol was next to each other,the symobol that was right above little wolf and cherry blossom were linked together. It was the symbol 'charmed'.So Sakura and Syaoron was linked some how. Together their symbol meant 'charmed little wolf and cherry blossom'.  
  
"What is happening?" Sakura said  
  
"I don't know"Syaoron said  
  
Then there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Sir,you and your guest are to report to the throne room."A maid said ,"It is important"  
  
"Okay we will be there"He said Then the maid left.  
  
"Shall we report to the throne room?"He asked as he held out his arm for her to take.  
  
"Okay"She said as they walked down the hall to the throne room.As they reached the throne room they were greeted by the guards who opened the door to reveal a beautiful young man around the age of 18.He had black hair that was up in a bun.He had honey brown eyes just like Syaoron.Which shows that he was the Emperor.Kneeling infront of him where two figures. One of them turned around to look at her.It was Tamahome.  
  
"Sakura?"He said as he got up and went to hug her"I was worried"  
  
Then they went to go kneel at the emperor and the prince who was just seated in his throne next to the empreror.  
  
"Miss Miaka I have brought you here to discuss some thing."The emperor said,"You came here through a book from another time?"He asked  
  
"Yes Emperor, that is right"She said.  
  
"Then you are the Suzaku priestess"He said  
  
"Huh?"She said  
  
"If you become the Suzaku no Miko then after you summon Suzaku then you get three wishes.Do you accept?"He asked  
  
It took her some time to think but after she thought it out she had an answer.  
  
"I accept"She said standing up.When she turned aroung everyone was bowing to her.After that was over Sakura and Syaoron took a walk around the palace. As they were they saw Tamahome and Miaka sitting in a garden.  
  
"Hey Tamahome,I want you to meet some one!"Sakura exclaimed as they approached them.  
  
"This is the prince Syaoron,he is my new friend"She declared  
  
"Well finally she finds some one her age to hang around with"Tamahome said.What he ment was ever since she was small the only friends Sakura had everhad were her siblings.  
  
"This is my little sister,Sakura"Tamahome Said to miaka"Sakura this is the...."  
  
"I know.I know I'm not dumb you know"She said "Hi I'm Sakura"  
  
"I'm Miaka"Miaka said.  
  
"This is my new friend Syaoron"Sakura said holding on to his arm.  
  
Then Miaka had a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hey you know you guys look sooooo cute together!"Miaka exclaimed.  
  
"Wha?"Sakura said  
  
"We just met today;how could you say that?"Syaoron exclaimed.  
  
"Oh sorry"Miaka said,"Some how I know that you guys will be best friends in the future.Who knows?"She said as Hotohori approached them with a scroll in his hands.  
  
"Miaka,as the Suzaku no miko you should know the seiseis of Suzaku." Hotohori said as he opened the scroll," There are 9 seiseis. They are Tamahome,Hotohori,Nuriko, Chichiri,Tasuki,Mitsukake,Chiriko,Sakura,and Syaoron."  
  
"Tamahome?"Miaka asked looking at the scroll.And there was the symbol that showed on Tamahome's forehead.  
  
"Hey I guess I have to protect you"Tamahome said.  
  
"Hotohori?"She asked as the emperor opened his shirt to show a symbol on his throat.It  
  
meant star.  
  
Then she looked at Sakura and Syaoron who were surprised that they were Suzaku seiseis.Then they had their symbol glowing and linked together the be the'charmed little wolf and cherry blossom'  
  
"So that is what that half symbol means"Tamahome said looking at his sister,"But I'm still confused"  
  
"Well it says here on the scroll that the seisei Sakura and Syaoron are destined to be together in a way they are magically linked.Then mostly have the same powers ,but when they combine then it becomes stronger.It says here that they are to be the oppisite sex.And that they can telepathically communicate each other no matter how far away they are."Hotohori read from the scroll.  
  
Sakura and Syaoron were shocked looking at each other.  
  
"So that is what it means "Tamahome said"When they come together that half become 'charmed'"  
  
Then they stood there in silence.Then suddenly they heard a growl.  
  
"Opps I think I'm hungry"Miaka said  
  
"Me too"Sakura said.  
  
So they started towards the dining room to eat.After they were finished they were going to their rooms.A maid showed Tamahome and Miaka their rooms, while Syaoron showed Sakura her room which was right next to Syaoron.When She got into her room she went right to sleep.While she was sleeping she didin't notice some one comming into her room.The figure was dressed in all black ,and he was wearing a black mask.He approached Sakura he started to carry her from her bed away to the door, but something got Sakura to wake up.She then noticed that some guy was carrying her.  
  
"Hey!Let me go!HELP"She yelled extra loud,which got Syaoron to wake up.But he wasn't sure who needed help.Then suddenly Sakura was sending him a telepathic message.  
  
'Syaoron?Can you hear me?I'm in trouble'After hearing this he grabbed his sword which was in his closet,and ran to her room.When he opened the door he met the figure he set Sakura down and started fighting with Syaoron.But then he ran.Sakura saw a glimps of the masked ninja's hair,it was blond. Syaoron walked to her with his sword on her table.It was half his size.The hilt was green with a round emerald gem tied to the end of it with red string.  
  
"Are you okay?"He asked  
  
"Yeah,but my bed"She pointed out.Her new bed was destroyed.  
  
"I'll get you another room"Syaoron said  
  
"But I'm scared that that guy might come back"She said  
  
"How about you stay with me?"He asked  
  
"Really?"She asked  
  
"Yup"He smiled  
  
"Okay"She said  
  
So they walked to their new room.They sat at the table talking about their childhood,because they couldn't sleep.When Sakura was asleep on the table,Syaoron carried her into the bed and went to sleep.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~~%  
  
The next day  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~~%  
  
Sakura was woken up by a pleasent smell of Syaoron.He smelled nice.Then Syaoron turned around to look at Sakura.  
  
"Good morning"He said as he got out of bed. One wave of his hand and he was wearing diffrent clothes.He was wearing a red shirt with red pants.Then Sakura got out and with one wave of her hand she was wearing a red top,and a red long skirt that had slits that stopped midthigh so she could fight and stuff.Her hair was in two buns but some of her hair was down.Then they walked out together.They met up with Tamahome and Miaka,who were going to the court yard.When they got there Hotohori was standing there with all of his guards standing in front of him,he was holding the scroll.  
  
"Ah there you guys are"Hotohori greeted"It says here in the scroll that the Seisei Nuriko is to be at the palace.So lets see if any of these fine men are it."  
  
After Tamahome ,and Hotohori tried nothing happened.So Miaka tried.Sakura and Syaoron was sitting in the gazebo right in front of them. Miaka started calling the men names, which got them outraged so they chased her to the gazebo which was collapsing.Sakura and Syaoron were stuck under the gubble.Sakura closed her eyes when her leg was stuck under a giant peice from the room.What she didn't know was Syaoron was sheilding her.But when she opened her eyes she saw him their faces were really close to each other.  
  
"Okay what are we going to do?"Sakura asked,now that she had a broken leg and arm.  
  
"You could make things float right?"Syaoron asked  
  
"Yeah"Sakura said  
  
"Okay on the count of three we are both going to make all these rocks around us float"Syaoron said  
  
"One,two three"He said as the rocks started floating.Syaoron helped Sakura walk to the emperor.Then Sakura noticed that Tamahome and Miaka were stuck under the rocks too.There was a beautiful violet haired woman throwing really heavey rock to help Tamahome and Miaka out.So Sakura helped.She limped next to the woman and made the rocks float.Then Tamahome and Miaka came out of the rocks.People rushed to the wounded seiseis.  
  
"Who are you?"Hotohori asked looking a the violet haired woman.  
  
"I'm Kourin,other wise known as Nuriko"She said as she revealed her symbol on her left side of her chest.It meant 'willow'.  
  
"Why did you help?"Hotohori asked.  
  
Then Nuriko came up to Tamahome and kissed him.Miaka was shocked.Sakura noticed this and thought she was jealous.  
  
"I saved HIM"Nuriko said,"Not her!"  
  
This got Miaka outraged.  
  
"Miaka aren't you jealous?"Sakura asked  
  
"Me?I'm never jealous.I'm gonna try to be her friend."Miaka said  
  
Well that was what she did.Nuriko treated her like a slave.It was night time when Nuriko told Miaka to go get her missing earring.Miaka passed Sakura in the hallway.  
  
"Hey Miaka where are you going?"Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm going to get some thing for Nuriko."She replied.  
  
"You know she isn't treating you like a preistess."Sakura said  
  
"Yeah I know but I know she will soon"Miaka smiled.  
  
Sakura went to Nuriko's room to talk,but she over heard her say some thing.  
  
"Miaka is such and idiot.I never even got near that lake and I never lost the earring.I just fooled her.She is such a dumbass."Nuriko said to her friends.  
  
Sakura was so outraged she gave Tamahome a weird feeling.Then she stormed into the room.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!"Sakura yelled so loud that Tamahome and Syaoron came into the room,"HOW DARE YOU CALL OUR PREISTESS A DUMBASS AND AN IDIOT!!!???"She was so outraged that red flames were surounding her.But they were gone when she was an arm legnth away from Nuriko.Then she slapped her.  
  
"How dare you slap me you bratty bitch!"Nuriko exclaimed,"I'm older then you!You are not to hit your elders"  
  
"Really?Well this is an exception,you bad- mouthed the preistess of Suzaku,are you not aware of that? And after all you are one of the Suzaku warriors"Sakura said still outraged.  
  
"HEY!Don't call my little sister a bratty bitch!Tamahome said.Nuriko was surprised that she was Tamahome's little sister.But she ignored that and used her super strenth to slap Sakura really hard.Which sent the poor girl flying across the room and hit a table.Sakura was knocked out.  
  
"Hey don't do that to people weaker than you you bully!"Syaoron said as he rushed to Sakura.  
  
"How could you do that?"Tamahome said as he ran towards the door,but Nuriko caught his arm.  
  
"But Honey!"She said  
  
"Let go of me!I'm not your Honey,you broad claded woman!"Tamahome said  
  
"But I thought you loved me!"Nuriko said  
  
"I don't love you ,I never loved you ,And I will never love you after to what you did to my sister,and what you said about Miaka."Tamahome said  
  
"Miaka ,Miaka,Miaka!Errg!Ever since she came she got the emperor and everyone else wrapped around her finger.How am I going to get the emperor to like me when she is around?"Nuriko said.  
  
"Is that why you were treating me that way?"A wet Miaka said as she approached Nuriko,"I didn't find that earring ,but I found a pretty rock"She said showing her the rock.Then Nuriko slapped her.  
  
"Tag your it"Miaka said as she slapped her back.Then she noticed that Syaoron was carrying a heavly injered Sakura."Oh my god!What happened to her?"She said as she rushed to her.  
  
"Miss Super strenth Nuriko super stregnth slapped Sakura across the room into a table"Syaoron said.  
  
"Why?"She asked looking at Sakura  
  
"She will tell you when she wakes up"Syaoron said.  
  
"While I went to the lake I overheard the emperor talk about getting married, maybe if I mention you, Nuriko"Miaka said.  
  
"Really?"Nuriko said Happily,"Thank you!"  
  
Later on when Miaka was dry she went to Hotohori's room.  
  
"Hey you know when you were talking about getting married?"Miaka said  
  
Hotohori was still silent.  
  
"Well I got the right candidate for you!"She said happily  
  
"I already have some one in mind"He replied as he got really close to her and threw her on the bed.  
  
"Ever since I was small I heard the story of the Suzakuno Miko,and I vowed to my self that I would make her my Emeroress."Hotohori said,but then suddenly took his sword and choped his window to pieces.There stood Tamahome and Nuriko were listening,but they were pretending to dance.Then Miaka left the room.She sat on a bench in a garden ,"Did he just propose to me?"  
  
End of Chapter 2! 


	3. chapter 3

Why They Were Born  
  
By:Anime Angel Girl88  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own FY and CCS,Clamp and Yuu Watase do.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
It was the next morning when Sakura woke up.She was sore everywhere.Then she remembered what had happened.Nuriko slapped her so hard,she was thrown against a wall really hard.She then realized that she was in Syaoron's bed,but he wasn't there.Then she looked around the room.Then she saw a sleeping figure sleeping on the table.Then she realized that it was Syaoron.He was crouched on the table like he was reading something.Then he woke up.  
  
"God morning Sakura"He said as he got up and walked to her.  
  
"Good morning Syaoron"She replied.  
  
"How are you feeling?"He asked as he applied some oitment to her wonds.She then noticed that she had a broken left arm that the joint was out of place.So was her right leg.  
  
"I feel like I was crushed under something heavy again."She replied as she noticed that Miaka was sleeping on a bench in the guarden that was in front of the room.  
  
"Uh..Syaoron?"She said pointing to Miaka.  
  
"Oh.I'll wake her up."He said as he left the room.  
  
After Syaoron woke her up Miaka walked to their room.  
  
"Miaka,What happened?"Sakura asked as she sat up on the bed.  
  
"Sakura we need to talk in private"Miaka said as she looked a Syaoron,expecting him to leave.  
  
"Okay, I get the message.I'll be back Sakura"He said as he left the room.  
  
"Okay what happened?"Sakura asked.  
  
"First tell me what happened while I was out"Miaka said  
  
"Well ......"Sakura said as she started telling her what happened.  
  
Meanwhile with Syaoron.....  
  
Syaoron was practicing with his sword as Tamahome and Nuriko.  
  
"Hey, Syaoron,I wanna say sorry for what happened yesterday"Nuriko apoligized.  
  
"Okay,What ever"He said while he was practicing.  
  
"How is she?"Nuriko asked  
  
"She has a few brused ,her left arm is out of place,and so is her left leg."Syaoron said not even stopping.  
  
"You like my sister huh?"Tamahome said as Syaoron stopped and was heavely blushing.  
  
"How do you know?"Syaoron said as he was still blushing.  
  
"You are around her alot"Nuriko said  
  
"And you care for her" Tamahome said smiling.  
  
Then Tamahome and Nuriko left with a plan in their heads.  
  
Back to Sakura and Miaka.....  
  
After Miaka told Sakura what happened,Sakura was shocked.  
  
"What are you going to tell him?"Sakura said  
  
"I don't know"Miaka said  
  
"Do you have someone else in your heart?"Sakura asked  
  
"Um...Kind of"She said fiddiling with her skirt.  
  
"Would you mind telling me I promise I won't tell"Sakura said looking Trustworthy.  
  
"Okay"Miaka said as she trusted Sakura with her secret.  
  
"Well he is tall and he has long black hair"Miaka hinted  
  
"Tamahome?"Sakura asked surprised as Miaka was blushing.  
  
"Well I don't know let me think about what you would do in this kind of situation"Sakura said as Miaka got up to leave.  
  
"Okay tell me when you are better"Miaka said as she left.  
  
Then Nuriko came in.  
  
"Sakura"Nuriko said as she approaced Sakura"I'm sorry for what happened"  
  
"Okay"Sakura said  
  
"Really?"Nuriko said  
  
"Yeah"Sakura said  
  
"Oh yay!!"Nuriko exclaimed as she hugged her.  
  
Then Nuriko sat down in a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Would you help me with something?"Nuriko asked  
  
"What?"Sakura asked  
  
"Well could you help me get two people together?"Nuriko asked  
  
"Let me guess,it's Miaka and Tamahome"Sakura said as Nuriko was surprised.  
  
"H..How did you know?"Nuriko asked  
  
"I have my sources"Sakura said calmly.  
  
Well would you help me?"Nuriko asked  
  
"Okay"Sakura said  
  
Then Syaoron walked in.  
  
"Hey Syaoron would you help us get Tamahome and Miaka together?"Nuriko asked.  
  
"Um.. Okay"He replied.  
  
"How are you feeling?"He asked Sakura  
  
"I'm Okay"She replied  
  
"Hey I could fix your broken limbs"Nuriko said  
  
"Okay"Sakura said  
  
"Okay,I'm going to pop your left arm back into place so this is going to hurt,Syaoron hold her right hand"Nuriko said as she poped Sakura's arm back into place.After Nuriko popped Sakura's right leg into place,she told her  
  
"Now Sakura ,you have to stay in bed for acouple of days to have that leg heal"Nuriko said  
  
"What if I float?"Sakura asked smiling"I wanna go outside sometimes"  
  
"Okay"Nuriko siad  
  
"Okay thanks"Sakura said as she hugged Nuriko.  
  
Then suddenly Nuriko's top of her dress fell to her waist.Sakura and Syaoron was shocked to see what was there,a flat chest.  
  
"Y.y.your a guy?"Sakura asked  
  
"Yeah"Nuriko said as he put back on his top,"Could you guys keep it a secret?"  
  
"Okay sure"Sakura and Syaoron said  
  
Then Sakura broke out into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?"Nuriko asked  
  
"You, kissed my brother"She said as she was laughing her head off.  
  
"Oh be quiet"Nuriko said as she left the room.  
  
"My brother was kissed by a guy!HAHAHAHa"Sakura said  
  
"It wasn't like his first kiss was it?"Syaoron asked  
  
Sakura was still laughing really hard while she was nodding to say that that was his first kiss.  
  
"Tamahomes first kiss was with a guy"Syaoron laughed  
  
"HAHAHAHA.Yeah"Sakura said as they laughed.  
  
Tamahome was walking down the hallway as he heard Sakura and Syaoron laughing.He was walking to the garden with bandages hoping to find Miaka.She was sitting in the garden.  
  
"There you are,I was looking for you to change your bandages."Tamahome said  
  
After he changed her bandages Nuriko approaced them.  
  
"Hey Tamahome and Miaka,could you guys help me get two people together?"Nuriko asked  
  
"Yeah sure who?"Miaka asked  
  
"Sakura and Syaoron"Tamahome said,"I would too,I want to help my sister fall for someone that is right for her"  
  
"Okay,It's settled"Nuriko said"Let's go into the town to figure out a plan"  
  
"Okay"Miaka and Tamahome replied.  
  
Back to Sakura and Syaoron................  
  
After they were finished laughing, Sakura decided to go outside.First she waved her hand to change.She was wearing a long baby blue dress so that people wouldn't know that she was floating.Then they went outside.They were walking around the palace.  
  
As they stopped they saw Hotohori sitting in one of the gardens depressed.  
  
"Hey Horohori what's wrong?"Syaoron asked  
  
"I did a foolish thing"Hotohori said  
  
"I know I know"Sakura said as Hotohori told his little brother what had happened last night.  
  
After Hothori finished Nuriko was frantically running to them.  
  
"Your highness,somethings wrong with Miaka"Nuriko said as Sakura,Syaoron,and Hotohori followed Nuriko. They entered a room ,where doctors were surrounding the bed ,where Miaka layed unconcious.  
  
"What happened?"Hotohori asked.  
  
End of Chapter3 


	4. chapter 4

Why They Were Born  
  
By:Anime Angel Girl 88  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own CCS or FY but Clamp and Yuu Watase.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"What happened to Miaka?"Hothori asked with alot of worry in his voice"Tamahome, tell me what happened"  
  
"Nuriko,Miaka, and I went into the town and a couple of thugs cornered us,Nuriko wasn't around,and after they were gone she fainted."Tamahome said as he turned around and looked at Miaka.  
  
"Tamahome?What happened to your hair?" Sakura exclaimed.His hair was cut,his long hair was gone ,now his hair stopped at the back of his neck.  
  
"And you were bleeding on your cheeck"Sakura said as Tamahome,Nuriko,Sakura and Syaoron walked outy of the room.  
  
"The thugs cut my hair okay,so stop worrying"Tamahome said as he stopped and sat down on a bench in a garden.  
  
"Why were you in the allyway?"Nuriko asked,as everyone turned around to look at her.  
  
"Shutup"Tamahome said  
  
"And in an allyway the is really dangerous?"Nuriko asked  
  
"We were just talking okay?"Tamahome said,"Now let's not talk about this anymore"  
  
Hotohori walked out of the room and told them what was wrong.  
  
"Well Miaka has a high fever.She is sick physically and mentally."Hotohori said  
  
"So you are saying that she is home sick?"Sakura asked  
  
"Yeah the only way we could get her home is to go to Mt.Taikyoku to see Taiitsu-kun"Hotohori said"She knows what to do.So tomarrow in the morning, we will begin our journey after we have eaten breakfast"  
  
"Okay"Everyone said as tey departed .  
  
Sakura Syaoron,and Nuriko walked down the hall as Tamahome and Hotohori walked back into the room.  
  
"So what are we going to do to get Miaka and Tamahome together?"Nuriko asked  
  
"Well not yet"Sakura asked she really wanted her big brother to get with someone,all he ever cared about was money.Miaka would be great with Tamahome,she seemed to get the lighter side of him.  
  
"Well keep thinking"Nuriko said happily as she walked to her room  
  
Then Tamahome walked in the hallway as Nuriko ran to the door.  
  
"Hey Tamahome I got an idea to get your sis and Syaoron together"Nuriko said as Tamahome went into Nuriko's room.  
  
"Yeah what?"Tamahome said intrested.  
  
"Well..."Nuriko started.  
  
"Well what do you wanna do?"Sakura asked as they sat in the garden in front of their room.  
  
"I don't know"Syaoron said as he looked at the cherry blossem trees.  
  
In the garden there were alot of peonies as well as cherry blossem trees,becasuse peonies are his favorite flowers,and cherry blossems were his next favorite.I the middle of the garden was a beautiful waterfall flowing into a little pond with little cherry blossem petals floating in it.There were several benches around the waterfall and under a big cherry blossem tree.They were sitting under the tree.  
  
"Well waht do you wanna do?"Sakura asked again.  
  
"Lets go walk around"Syaoron said.  
  
"Okay"Sakura said as they got up.  
  
They walked around until Tamahome stopped them.  
  
"Hey something is diffrent about you two"Tamahome said as he looked at them oddly.  
  
"You look taller Sakura,and I never saw you wear a really long dress"He said as he lifted up her dress.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?"Sakura said frantically.  
  
"I kew it you were floating"Tamahome said as Sakura and Syaoron had huge sweat drop on their heads.  
  
"Why are you floating?"Tamahome asked  
  
"Nuriko fixed my leg,but she told me not to walk for a couple of days"Sakura Said  
  
"She didn't want to be stuck in the room all day so she decided to float" Syaoron finished for her.  
  
"Well lets go pa ck for the trip,Sakura"Syaoron suggested.  
  
"Okay"Sakura said as they walked to their rooms.  
  
They packed until it was dinner time,then they ate ,and went to sleep.  
  
!#!#!!!#!!!#!#!#!#!#!#!#  
  
The next day  
  
!#!##!!!#!#!##!#!#!#!!#  
  
The sun just rose as Sakura and Syaoron were sleeping.As the rays of light touch their faces their eyes were open and they were wide awake.Syaoron got out of bed and waved his hand to change his cloth.He was now wearing simple cothing, he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with white pants.  
  
"Good morning Sakura"He said  
  
"Good morning"She replied  
  
"How's your leg?"Syaoron asked  
  
"Let me check"Sakura said as she stood up.  
  
The leg was much better she could walk and stand up now ,but some of the pain was still there.All that was left was a big bruise on her arm.Other wise all her bruises and cuts had healed.  
  
"It's fine"Sakura said as she waved her hand to change her cloths.  
  
She was wearing a blue blouse and white pants.Her hair was in her regular hairstyle, two buns and some hair down.  
  
Then they walked outside and walked sown the hall way to see Tamahome practicing in the courtyard.  
  
"Hey big brother!"Sakura said  
  
"Hey"He replied as he stopped.  
  
Then Nuriko walked into the courtyard.  
  
"Hello all!"She exclaimed  
  
"Hey Tamahome can I spar ya?" Nuriko asked  
  
"Okay"Tamahome said  
  
"Hey Sakura why won't you and Syaoron spar each other "Nuriko suggested,"It will help with defending the preistess"  
  
"Oh okay"They said as they got into the fighting position.  
  
They sparred until it was breakfat time.Then they got ready for their leave.  
  
"Miaka,how are you feeling?"Sakura asked  
  
"I'm fine"She said as she covered her self with a hood of the cape she was wearing.  
  
"Okay let's go"Hothori said as he got on Miaka on the only horse that was comming with them.  
  
They walked until it was night time.Then they found a good place to sleep.Hotohori was sleeping against a tree,while Tamahome was sleeping on a sheet of cloth.Sakura and Syaoron were looking at the stars as Miaka and Nuriko were talking. Then Miaka left to go to a warm spring.Then Nuriko quietly creeped to  
  
Tamahome,and used her super strenth to drag him to wake up.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"Tamahome yelped as he stood up.  
  
Then Nuriko whispered something in his ear.Then he left.Nuriko waited a few minutes then went after Tamahome.Then Sakura and Syaoron decided to go to sleep.They were sleeping right next to each other like they did back at the palace.They were sleeping on a peice of cloth and a thin blanket was covering them.  
  
"I'm cold"Sakura said as she shivered "Really really cold"  
  
Then all of a sudden arms were wraped around her.  
  
"Are you warm now?"Syaoron  
  
"Yes thank you"Sakura said as she heavely blushed.No one has ever been this close to her, but she didn't mind.Just as long as he doesn't do anything weird.  
  
When Tamahome,Miaka,and Nuriko came back they were surprised to see Sakura and Syaoron hugging.  
  
"oh!They look sooooo cute together!"Miaka exclaimed.  
  
"It will be so easy to get them together"Nuriko said as they got ready to go to sleep.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#  
  
The next day  
  
*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#  
  
It was sun rise as Hotohori woke up. He decided to practice with his sword.Then Tamahome woke up and he started practicing his martial arts.Then Nuriko and Miaka woke up.They started gawking over how cute Sakura and Syaoron were together.Then Hotothori and Tamahome stopped.Then Sakura and Syaoron woke up to eat breakfast.  
  
"How was your rest?"Nuriko asked  
  
"Fine thank you"Sakura sadi as they ate some bread.  
  
Then they started again,thought it was hard to see because of all the fog.Miaka and Tamahome seemed to have wandered off.  
  
"Hey where's Tamahome and Miaka?"Sakura asked with a worry face.  
  
"I don't know but I'm sure they will turn up"Nuriko said  
  
Then suddenly out of nowhere Tamahome and Miaka appeared.  
  
"Hey nice mirror Miaka"Nuriko said  
  
"Miaka where were you I was worried"Hotohori said  
  
"Oh you don't have to worry about me"Miaka said as she got really really close to Hotohori and she stood on her toes to kiss him.Tamahome was outraged,Nuriko was even more outraged.  
  
"Hey Miaka I thought you promised me"Nuriko whined  
  
"I changed my mind,besides you are a guy"Miaka said as Tamahome and Hotohori was surprised.Sakura and Syaoron was cracking up into laughter.  
  
"Ewwww!And you kissed me!Eww!"Tamahome said.  
  
"And you promised not to tell"Nuriko said"I thought you weren't going to go for Hotohori"  
  
"I don't like Tamhome he's a cold person.Hotohori on the other hand"Miaka said as she tried to kiss Hotohori.Sakura was so outraged about what Miaka said about her brother being cold,that she was holding a fire ball mixed with thunder bolts in there.Syaoron was doing the same thing.Hotohori saw what they were doing that he got the message that this isn't the real Miaka.  
  
"Alright,who are you really?"He said as he pulled out his sword.  
  
"What are you talking about?"The imposter said  
  
"You know what we mean"Sakura said as the imposter held out the mirror at Tamahome and Hotohori and they fell to the ground.  
  
"Grrr.Can't get up"Tamahome said  
  
End of chapter4 


End file.
